Morgan Turner
, labeled as The Outspoken Hippie is a contestant on The Mad House 2. Personality At first glance, Morgan can be seen as a burnout that has no clue what is going on when in reality, that is far from the case. He does smoke weed a lot of the time but he is actually a lot smarter than he lets on. In school, he was too lazy to actually try but deep down he knew all the answers and didn't want to be seen as the smart kid. On his ACT he scored a perfect just because he felt that test actually mattered. Smarts aren't the only thing there is to him, he can have a bit of a temper and get on people's bad sides. He sees no point in sugar coating things so he says what he is thinking without worrying about the consequences. Morgan grew up in the southside of Chicago which is extremely dangerous so he had to be raised to have a tough skin and defend himself. Especially with him having a mom that is drunk every other night and does not give a crap about him and his 3 siblings. With all that stress, he uses weed as an outlet to calm himself down so how will he react in a house where he can't have weed or his older sister to support him? Will his temper get the best of him this season and ultimately be his downfall? The Mad House 2 Summary Have/Have-Not History Voting History HA History Audition Tape The video cuts to Morgan smoking from a bong not paying attention to the camera rolling. A voice from the background is cussing him out in porteguese telling him the video started. "Deixa-me em paz mulher!" he says while laughing. He then puts his bong behind on top of his night stand, grabs some doritos and starts eating them while talking. "Yo, what's up Mad House producers!? I would be an awesome addition to your show because I feel like I could make it far. Yes I am a big stoner but I am actually smart so I can easily trick houseguests into thinking I am really dumb.I am also a very social person so I think that could work to my advantage. When it comes to comps, I think I could do pretty well, honestly depends on my mood if I want to do well or not." he then takes a sip of off-brand mountain dew "The reason why I want to go on this show is simple. My wonderful girlfriend Larissa who is taking this video for me. She is from Brazil and hasn't seen her family in forever so I want to help her go see them. Then if there is extra, I would help my family out since we are pretty broke...okay not pretty broke, we are dirt poor. I had to sell drugs just to get the money for my sexual reassignment surgery, yes I am trans. I am going to keep that from the houseguests until I trust them fully since they could be super transphobic then target me and send me home because of it. Anyway choose me because I would be such a fun person to watch, I will prob bring drama too since I have a big temper and say what I am thinking. So yeah, be cool and pick me" he then nods at Larissa to shut the camera off. Gallery MorganStatic.png|Morgan's MH2 look Trivia *Morgan is the first male transgender contestant and the first transgender contestant over all. **He would later be followed by Gyselle Lee in The Mad House 3. *Morgan is the first male contestant, and contestant overall, to win the Final House Ambassador competition and not go on to win the game. **He would later be followed by Jamila Nazari of The Mad House 4. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:The Mad House 2 Contestants Category:Runner-Ups